


Scars of Slavery

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: While at a bathhouse, Anakin discovers some disturbing realities about Obi-Wan.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking around the bath house made with fancy ass colored glass and carved stone, Anakin turned wide eyes on his master as Obi-Wan was undoing his belt and sash with practiced ease. “We get to use this entire space all to our self master?” He questioned a bit incredulous.

Obi-Wan chuckled faintly, nodding. “The foreman apparently wants to make a good impression on us. Usually there would be many others in here depending on the membership requirement but he shut down the bath house for us for the duration of however long we use.” He hummed, taking a deep breath. “And to be honest, I frankly want to take a bit of advantage of the offer considering the last few weeks we’ve had.” He settled on a bit dryly.

Grimacing but nodding in understanding, Anakin plucked at the muddy patch on his tunic that was only one among many. “Yeah, that does actually sound nice to be able to use all the amenities… but I didn’t bring any clean tunics master!” He looked up in alarm.

Laughing a bit, Obi-Wan winked at him. “Then its a good thing I did. I knew you wouldn’t think of it so I packed your spare set with me along with towels and soaps. So you’re going to be properly clean Anakin.”

Perking up and quickly getting out of his boots, belts and sash, Anakin wiggled eagerly at the idea of finally getting clean from swamp wandering. He suspected he was growing mold in some of his crevices damn it.

On the other side of the bench, Obi-Wan was dropping his dirty things down.

It was the first time Anakin had seen the other fully shirtless and the ten year old felt the saliva of his mouth suddenly dry out at the amount of scars covering the others chest and arms.

And the most telltale of them around his wrist, the evidence of manacles with long gauging white lines going up the under arm.

Obi-Wan had once been cuffed hard enough to leave scars and like an animal trying to gnaw off the trap keeping him, Obi-Wan had clawed around the area the manacle had been in a desperate attempt to remove it.

Then nausea made its way into him as Obi-Wan turned around to check in the bag for their towels and soaps he had brought with, long thick lines of pink scar tissue lined the entire back, no patch left unmarked.

Some of them were puckered in a way Anakin knew meant the wounds had been left to fester and rot with no medical aid provided.

Obi-Wan turned back, towels in hands only to freeze a bit at the others pale expression. “Anakin?” He whispered.

Anakin slowly looked up at him, shaking. “…You’ve been whipped.” He whispered.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Obi-Wan sighed heavily and sat down on the bench, settling the clean towels aside so they wouldn’t be soiled, patting the bench for Anakin to sit down.

Sitting down without looking, Anakin stared at the other Jedi with wide eyes, trying to cling to the contents of his stomach as his mind conjured all kinds of scenarios.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and settled his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, lacing his hands together. “You’ve noticed that all my friends are knights Anakin, right?” He started carefully, smiling when Anakin gave a shaky nod. “Most of them have been knights for years and yet I was a padawan despite being the same age as them. Do you have any suspicions on why?” He asked carefully.

“…I don’t know.” Anakin whispered, biting his lips. “But I got suspicions.” He added.

Nodding at that, Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “When I was seventeen Anakin, Qui-Gon and I was on the outer rims, investigating an animal smuggling ring. Its a common practice, smuggling exotic or endangered animals to either be kept as pets or hunt on. What we didn’t know however at the time was that… they also smuggled people.” Obi-Wan trailed off a bit, hands tightening on each other as Anakin felt his heart thundering in his chest.

“…You got caught.” He whispered.

There was a slow nod. “I got caught.” Obi-Wan confirmed quietly. “And by the time master figured out what had happened, I was being shipped away with several animals out of the planet and then out of the system. Since I was kept drugged, I don’t really know how many days went by on the trip but… it took Qui-Gon and the Order two years to find me and rescue me.” Obi-Wan said, his voice low.

Two years as a slave.

Two years were plenty enough for horrible things to happen to cause the scars of Obi-Wan’s body and Anakin reached out, clinging to the others upper arm while staring at him.

Obi-Wan looked at him, seemingly world weary before he suddenly smiled. “I need you to know this Anakin. Whatever happens, the Order doesn’t leave their members behind if they can help it. If you ever get separated from me, if you ever get caught and brought from me… I’m going to look for you. The Order always looks for their members until they can confirm death for the burial rites and to whisper their names to the memory moths.” He slowly loosened his hands from each other, cupping Anakin’s cheek with his hand. “I’ll always look for you regardless what happens Anakin.” He added.

Wrapping his both his hands around the thick scar tissue of Obi-Wan’s wrist, Anakin gave a nod of understanding while letting out a shaky breath.

Underneath his hands, Obi-Wan’s pulse felt strong and steady.


	2. What came before

Waking slowly, the first thing Obi-Wan felt was the throbbing of his body and the coldness of a metal floor he was laying on. The next thing was the faint vibrating hum of ship engines and than the sounds of claws on metal and whimpering growls.

It didn’t take a genius to realize what had happened at that point as Obi-Wan forced a swollen eye open to stare into the darkness of a ships hold, the Force far away and his arms tightly restrained behind his back.

In the dimness he could see that he was in a cage that was maybe half a meter high and half a meter wide, far too small for a human to really be in but the smugglers he and master Qui-Gon had been investigating had stuffed him in one with no care.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan smelled the scent of fur and urine and sighed quietly to himself.

Yup, that along with the noises he could hear confirmed to him that he had been taken by the animal smugglers they had been investigating.

‘Apparently they don’t just smuggle animals.’ Obi-Wan thought dryly to himself, not bothering to try and sit up with how small the cage he was in was. It made him sympathetic to all the animals around him as he didn’t imagine they were given enough space either.

Trying not to be fearful, Obi-Wan instead cataloged his own injuries from the fight with the smugglers and hoped that Qui-Gon would find him soon…

How long it took for someone to come into the hold and the lights to brighten Obi-Wan wasn’t sure of but it finally allowed Obi-Wan to see what kind of animals that were being smuggled.

Katbeasts.

Large felines that were rare in the galaxy as they only existed on certain planets despite being transported around the galaxy. The problem was that when they were transported, it was usually as singular units despite being animals who thrived in groups and therefor didn’t multiply even when kept as spoiled pets of rich bastards.

They were handsome creatures though, Obi-Wan had to admit as he stared at the only one he could see properly, an adult that was roughly around Obi-Wan’s shoulder height with deep blue eyes and fur that was pitch black. The fluffy fur however was matted from being in a cage and it was laying down with its ears pinned, looking about as miserable as Obi-Wan.

And then the sight was blotted out as a slaver stopped in front of Obi-Wan’s cage, a nikto smirking down at him with a hyposhot in his hand. “Hello little Jedi, got your next little shot to keep you from using those nifty powers of yours until we arrive at the Invisible Market.” He leered at Obi-Wan.

Feeling cold sweat break out over his body, Obi-Wan only stared back mutely and sent a quick prayer to the Force that Qui-Gon would find him sooner rather than later as the fresh inhibitor shot was set by the nikto.

()()()

Jerking to when he heard a blaster shot, Obi-Wan lifted his head from his arms to give a bleary blink at the door.

Quietly he sat up as other slaves around him did the same, each one wondering what was going on, if there was a thief in the mistress household or if the guards were dealing with one of their own having a fit of some kind.

And then Obi-Wan heard something familiar that he hadn’t heard in over two years that had him jerking to his feet, the manacles around his wrist rattling and the putrefied wounds of his back breaking open and oozing.

The telltale hum of a lightsaber.

“Jedi.” He whispered, staring at the doors as more blaster shots echoed.

There was an echoing whisper from the other slaves at his statement, hope on many’s face, hope for rescue, for freedom.

Holding his breath, Obi-Wan listened to the noises of the lightsabers come closer and closer until there was a lull.

And then the door opened.

Letting out his breath all at once Obi-Wan felt his eyes fill with tears. “Master.” He whispered.

Qui-Gon stood there, grayer than the last time Obi-Wan remembered but there as he turned his saber off and hooked it onto his belt, marching forward in front of Obi-Wan.

Broad hands cupped Obi-Wan’s gaunt face, the two putting their foreheads together. “Obi-Wan.” The older Jedi murmured, voice hitched. “My padawan.” He didn’t seem to know what else to say and Obi-Wan didn’t need him to say anything.

Instead he placed his hands over those warm broad hands that were shaking on his cheeks, shaking himself as tears rolled down his face as he heard other Jedi approaching the other slaves. Two years of pain and suffering and Qui-Gon had finally found him and Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to do except cling to the man.

It all happened in a blur from him after that, the only certain thing being Qui-Gon always within touching distance, his hand holding Obi-Wan’s in reassurance until they were on the Jedi ship. Obi-Wan thought he saw Knight Labooda but he wasn’t sure and he didn’t recognize the other Jedi despite their kind smiles for him as they had the manacles removed and the Force returned to Obi-Wan.

And then it was time for the healer to take a look at him in the medical bay.

Sitting on the bed, Obi-Wan clung to Qui-Gon’s hands as the shirt was cut off him, trembling faintly as the layers were peeled off his back.

“Great Force.” The healer hissed at the state of Obi-Wan’s back while Qui-Gon stared at telltale scars of Obi-Wan’s arms, chest and back. He looked gray but Obi-Wan squeezed down on his hands, smiling when he caught Qui-Gon’s eyes again.

“You found me.” He whispered.

“I found you.” Qui-Gon smiled tremulously back, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together again. “I’ll always find you Obi-Wan.”


	3. While we are here

Tightening the belt with care, Qui-Gon stared at the slender waist for a long few moments.

No, slender was stretching it.

Obi-Wan was frail, his weight loss was nothing healthy at all from his time at the hands of slavers and masters, outright delicate with how skinny he was and Qui-Gon noticed the other shivered more than he could remember the other did before.

No fat to isolate him or maybe a lowered blood circulation or even both.

It didn’t matter which but it all pulled on Qui-Gon’s heartstrings painfully and made him want to weep angry tears along with the way Obi-Wan had no energy anymore.

The healers said he would recover, given time Obi-Wan would recover as long as he was allowed to recover, eat, rest and do physical therapy. But it hurt to look at, to know that underneath the cloth, thick scars were hidden away every inch of Obi-Wan’s skin.

That his bones were brittle, that he would stumble from exhaustion after short sessions of slow katas, that he forgot to eat because his body had gotten used to no food being available, that he would wince and ache with pain from the scars…

It hurt to know he hadn’t rescued Obi-Wan in time to prevent this. Or the physiological effects.

The way Obi-Wan would avoid the gazes of people because a slave meeting the eyes of their owners were disrespectful and were punished, the way he took time to adjust to saying master again and not mean it in a negative way. His poor shielding that exposed the dept of his nightmares.

It was all hurtful.

That people could do this to others and think it was right, to find it funny.

It was cruel and sadistic and Force if Qui-Gon had one shot at those that sold Obi-Wan…

Skinny hands wrapped around his wrist, Qui-Gon looking up to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes as his padawan smiled meekly up at him. “…I’m not good now. But I’ll get better master. I promise I’ll get better if you stick around.” He whispered.

A short burst of breathy laugh escaped Qui-Gon at that, turning his hands to catch Obi-Wan’s instead. “If you think you’re getting rid of me now padawan, you are very wrong.” He rumbled out deeply

“Oh good, cause I don’t like being alone anymore master.” The young man smiled shakily, the gauntness of his cheeks giving him an unwell look.

Smiling sadly at that, Qui-Gon nodded and gently shook his hands free to reach up and catch the back of the others head to pull him forward and press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead before he pulled back and looked him over. “Well, you look good now at least, like a Jedi again.” He murmured.

Obi-Wan laughed quietly. “Jedi padawan yes. Thank you for helping me with the belt and sash.” He grinned.

Qui-Gon sighed deeply before smiling sadly once again, feeling like it was his constant state of expression these days. “You know there’s no way you will be able to become a knight in time with your friends right?” He murmured, gently brushing his fingers over Obi-Wan’s short braid. “You’ll be a padawan longer than them because of your missing period and your current recovery period.” He dropped his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder to lead him to the kitchenette.

“I know… its alright master. I’ll be alright… I got you.” Obi-Wan murmured, leaning trustingly into the light pressure on his shoulder.

‘Force… make me worthy of his trust.’ Qui-Gon swallowed painfully and slid his arm around the others shoulders, holding Obi-Wan close as the young man leaned against him.


End file.
